


Назови меня своим именем

by trololonasty



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Джонсон. Диллард. Стоукс. Сложись всё иначе, и сейчас она бы носила совершенно другое имя.





	Назови меня своим именем

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Call Me By Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702078) by [trololonasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty)



Имена обладают магической силой. Они оберегают, отпугивая нечистые силы. Они же преследуют, становясь проклятиями. Джонсон. Диллард. Стоукс. Сложись всё иначе, и сейчас она бы носила совершенно другое имя. Но историю трудно вершить, ещё труднее – переписать. Что сделано, то сделано.

Мэйми Джонсон заботилась о ней, как о родной, хотя и твердила всё время, чтобы она не забывала свою настоящую мать. Тильда послушно кивала, потому что была должна, потому что так было правильно. Но, как ни старалась, не могла заставить себя полюбить практически незнакомую женщину с хранящейся в прикроватном столике фото, втайне желая, чтобы однажды Мэйми всерьёз назвала её своей дочерью.

Когда она стала взрослее, то пересмотрела свои приоритеты. Она не стала меньше любить Джонсонов, но поняла, почему Мэйми так настаивала на том, что её родной матерью была Мэрайя: она не хотела, чтобы Тильда забыла свои корни, забыла, кто она и откуда взялась. Ведь это так важно – знать, что ты не один, что за тобой стоят многие поколения твоих предков. Какими бы они ни были, чем бы ни занимались, семья – на первом месте. Всегда.

Поэтому она решила последовать по стопам своего отца. Она поставила себе цель стать такой же бескорыстной и самоотверженной, как Джексон Диллард, помогать людям, ничего не требуя взамен. Своей жизнью она хотела почтить его память, воздать ему должное, увековечить его имя в анналах истории. И, может быть – только лишь «может быть», – завоевать если не любовь, то хотя бы уважение той, кто всё это время называлась её матерью, хоть даже и близко не _была_  ей.

Ей следовало знать, что её затея обречена на провал – их отношения с Мэрайей обречены на провал. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что они делают шаг вперёд, находились причины, откидывающие их на два, а то и три шага назад. Видимо, такова была жизнь. Но даже спустя столько лет – после того как она бросила её на попечение других, а затем долгие годы мастерски игнорировала её существование – они всё ещё продолжали пытаться. Потому что семья – на первом месте, ведь так? Всегда.

Всё встало на свои места, когда Мэрайя рассказала ей правду. Поначалу она отказывалась верить, хотела обвинить мать во лжи, ведь было бы куда проще, если бы та всё выдумала, наговорила со зла, чтобы насолить ей, втоптать в грязь, причинить боль, унизить. Но выражение лица Мэрайи было красноречивее всех слов, в её глазах она видела и страдание, и стыд, и отвращение, и, самое главное, злобу. Неприкрытую, всепоглощающую злобу – на Пита, на Мэйбл, на себя, даже на Корнелла. И на неё, едва ли не больше всех на неё. Внутри неё что-то сломалось, зато теперь она понимала. Всё, что происходило с ней в жизни, наконец-то обрело смысл. Картинка была собрана. Последний кусок мозаики вонзился ей прямо в сердце.

Джексон Диллард оказался такой же фикцией, как и любящая семья Джонсонов, к которой она никогда не принадлежала – не всерьёз, нет. Соответственно, Тильда Джонсон, как и Тильда Диллард, были фальшивками. Реальна была только Тильда Стоукс.

Мэрайя надеялась, что, сменив имя, сможет убежать от себя, своего позорного наследия: тёмного семейного бизнеса, ещё более тёмной истории. Наивность, не характерная для её всегда такой расчётливой матери. Отчего-то Тильда куда быстрее поняла, что нельзя убежать от того, что струится у тебя по венам. Выхода нет.

Каждый несёт свой крест, и так уж вышло, что её отпечатан под кожей.

 

Она и не подозревала, что можно ненавидеть так сильно, так глубоко, так яростно. Она всегда думала о себе, как о человеке, далёком от предрассудков, от всей этой шекспировской семейной вражды, вендетт и прочего, в чём погрязли её родственники, с которыми она не желала иметь ничего общего. И посмотрите на неё сейчас. Ирония судьбы – во всей своей убийственной красе. От осознания этого хотелось лезть на стену, но ещё сильнее – забиться в какой-нибудь угол и никогда впредь не выходить на свет божий. Она больше не чувствовала себя достойной. Дитя инцеста – Стоукс в квадрате.

Однако Тильда знала, что рано или поздно соберёт волю в кулак. Она продолжит делать то, что делает, то, что считает правильным, и будет утешать себя тем, что всё это не имеет значения (хотя, конечно же, имеет и ещё какое). «Семья – на первом месте». Чёрта с два.

Ещё немного – и её стошнит.

Глядя на него, она не могла не вспоминать, в чём была повинна её семья: убийство Макайверов, бойня в «У Гвен» – лишь малая толика в череде преступлений, каждое из которых разрушило чью-то жизнь. И она – о, она была за это в ответе на все сто – нет, двести – процентов. Если он хотел убить всех и каждого Стоукса, то начать ему определённо нужно было с неё. Чистый продукт, рождённый из грязи порока, едва ли заслуживал права на существование.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала она и не покривила душой. Ей правда было жаль – и не только безвинно погибших. Ей было жаль выживших, обречённых каждый день жить с невыносимой болью утраты. Ей было жаль Джона. И немножко – себя.

Но она не собиралась потакать своим слабостям и тонуть в жалости к самой себе. Она лишь хотела вычеркнуть это проклятое имя из своей биографии, прекрасно зная, что это невозможно, что для этого ей придётся вывернуть себя наизнанку, заменить каждую клеточку своего организма. Она не собиралась повторять ошибок своей матери, но, возможно, у неё попросту не было выбора. Может быть, она была обречена.

 

— Никак не возьму в толк, почему ты до сих пор не убил меня. — Она смотрела без страха, пытливо, чуть наклонив голову.

— Ты мой врач, — усмехнулся он. А затем добавил: — И ты мне нравишься.

Нахмурившись, она покачала головой. Она заботилась о нём, но не готова была принимать ответную заботу: она не считала, что имеет на это право.

— Ты бы не говорил так, если бы знал всю правду. — Она закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула, словно готовясь прыгнуть в ледяную воду – или адское пламя. — Мой отец… Мой отец не Джексон Диллард. Это Пит Стоукс.

Когда она вновь распахнула глаза, испугавшись затянувшегося молчания, он стоял совсем близко, почти не шевелясь. Она не знала, что и думать, но в его взгляде не было злости – по крайней мере, на неё. Он осторожно провёл пальцем по её щеке, и по её телу прошла дрожь. Она судорожно сглотнула.

— Я чистокровная Стоукс, выродок… — Он не дал ей договорить, приложив палец к её губам.

— Ты бы не говорила так, если бы знала всю правду. — Он едва уловимо улыбнулся, поймав на себе её испытующий взгляд. — Ты нравишься мне такой, какая есть.

И, может быть, это было всё, что ей нужно было услышать.

 

Она протянула ему яд, но вместе с тем – шанс на отмщение – спасение. Она не хотела, чтобы он умер, но, в конце концов, смерть – это высшая форма свободы. Пути, которые мы выбираем, все до единого ведут к ней.

В глубине души она надеялась, что ей удастся спасти его.

Она оказалась права, но теперь бремя ответственности перелегло на её плечи: настал её черед вершить справедливость, закладывая дьяволу свою душу. Но что должно быть сделано – должно быть сделано, и только она осталась, чтобы завершить начатое и положить конец всему. Корнелл убил Пита, Мэрайя убила Корнелла, и только логично было, что теперь она убила Мэрайю. Круг замкнулся. Из всех проклятых Стоуксов в живых осталась только она.

 

— Скучал по мне? — Кондиционированный воздух приятно охлаждал распалённую ямайским солнцем кожу, и Тильда улыбнулась – возможно, слишком широко, чтобы это можно было списать на какую-либо банальность.

— Нет.

Окинув сидящего на диване Джона насмешливым взглядом, она хмыкнула – дежавю было практически осязаемым.

— Врёшь.

— Виновен, — капитулировал он с полуулыбкой.

Она опустилась в кресло напротив и ещё раз осмотрела его – на этот раз более внимательно, профессиональным врачебным взглядом. Он выглядел здоровым – по крайней мере, куда лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу. Кажется, белладонна всё-таки пошла ему на пользу. Тильда почти ожидала, что та попросту убьёт его, учитывая предыдущие передозировки, оказавшие страшнейшую нагрузку на организм. Может быть, он и в самом деле был особенным.

— Всё кончено, Джонни, — наконец произнесла она, глядя ему в глаза. — Мэрайя мертва, а с ней – и последний Стоукс.

Она хотела было добавить «не считая меня», но то, что она сказала, она говорила всерьёз: ей надоело расплачиваться за грехи своей матери – теперь та сама могла ответить за них в аду. Ей было достаточно и своих собственных; лишний груз – ни к чему.

Он задумчиво кивнул.

— Последний, а? — спросил с интересом, будто бы подначивая. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Кто же тогда у нас ты?

— Не знаю, — фыркнула она совершенно беззлобно. — Может, придумаешь мне новое имя?

В его взгляде что-то изменилось, и если раньше она бы непременно захотела убежать, то теперь, напротив, готова была нырнуть в омут с головой. Мэрайя в очередной раз ошиблась: Тильда не будет одинока.

Джон протянул к ней руку, и она подалась вперёд, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. Он дёрнул её на себя, фактически заставляя упасть, приближая к себе вплотную. Когда она перевела дух и подняла взгляд, тот непроизвольно задержался на его губах, прежде чем переместиться выше и отыскать глаза. В них отражалось столько эмоций, что у неё снова перехватило дыхание – а может, всему виной было биение его сердца, которое она ощущала кожей – и под ней. Казалось, их сердечные ритмы настроились на одну волну. Ей стало интересно, чувствует ли он это тоже.

— Ты возлагаешь на меня большую ответственность, м-м, Ти? — приглушённо не спросил, а, скорее, констатировал он. — Но у меня, пожалуй, найдутся кое-какие соображения.

— Неужели?

— Да.

Задним умом она понимала, что развязка неизбежна: что их сердца бьются слишком громко, пульс – слишком частый, дистанция стремительно сокращается, – однако прошедший сквозь неё электрический разряд всё равно ошеломил её, пригвоздил к месту, и она бы уже не смогла выбраться, даже если бы пыталась.

Она не пыталась.  

Подхватив её на руки, словно она была эфемерна, он отнёс её в спальню и уложил на широкую кровать – чёрное бельё почему-то совсем не удивило её. Минималистично, элегантно, драматично – да, в первую очередь драматично. Её губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка.

Он стянул с себя футболку, но в этом для неё не было ничего нового: живот, грудь, плечи, татуировки – всё это она уже видела, когда лечила его, когда пыталась вытащить с того света. Её глаз был намётан на выявление симптомов и повреждений, а врачебная практика научила смотреть на тело с исключительно функциональной точки зрения. Он же, напротив, глядел на неё в нетерпеливом ожидании. Тихо усмехнувшись, она сбросила тонкую кофточку на пол рядом с кроватью и наклонилась, чтобы снять джинсы, однако он отвёл её руки в сторону и заставил лечь. Заинтригованная его действиями, она безмолвно подчинилась. Он бережно провёл подушечками пальцев по её рукам, плечам, груди, животу и, поцеловав ключицы, спустился ниже. Стянув с неё джинсы, словно бы раздевая фарфоровую куклу, он продолжил гладить её ноги, ступни, оставляя то тут, то там горячие, влажные поцелуи, мимолётно коснулся внутренней стороны бедра и снова поднялся к ней, большим пальцем вычерчивая линию её губ.

— Как у тебя получается быть такой нежной и смертоносной? — Она сжала простыни от волнения и возбуждения. — Я знаю… Ты Эрзули, да.

У неё было много разных имён, но так её называли впервые.

— Тогда тебе не повезло, правда? — чуть усмехнулась она, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Я постараюсь не убить тебя во сне.

Он покачал головой, не меняясь в лице.

— Это не важно. До тех пор, пока ты откликаешься на зов.

Всё остальное действительно не имело значения.


End file.
